


Yes Girl

by CrazyGirl92



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Caroline Forbes-centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirl92/pseuds/CrazyGirl92
Summary: Caroline makes a startling discovery about Alaric and Jo's twins. In need she calls up the one person who she trusts to just let her think.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	Yes Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I heard this song and I had a few characters come to mind but Caroline Forbes was the one woman I really saw in this song. Hope you Enjoy! its called Yes Girl- by Bea Miller

**Yes Girl**

" _Yes, Caroline your pregnant with Alaric and Jo's twins. They are inside you."_

Not again, she thought tears welling up in her eyes at once again having to sacrifice for her loved ones. Her eyes widened going to her still flat stomach, her ears focusing on where the babies should be, if they were indeed there.

Heartbeats. She could hear the heartbeats and Caroline wanted to cry. Her blue eyes met with the shocked but hopeful look on Alaric's face. The young vampire could feel her stomach drop in the familiar flood of anxiety. She offered him a weak smile looking down at her flat stomach. She was a vampire and she was carrying a set of twins.

The deep pit of anxiety grew stronger. Licking her lips softly she turned her gaze onto Alaric.

"I…I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't do this" Caroline felt herself ramble, her heart squeezed at the crestfallen look on Alaric's face, and the frowning one on Val's.

"You don't have much of a choice, Caroline. They are inside of you and only the Gemini coven stood a chance of relocating them" Val's words appeared to be soothing yet the blonde was not fooled.

They just expected her to go along with it. God she was so tired. Not a normal type of tired either. Caroline Forbes was exhausted, mentally, physically, emotionally yet here they expected her to give again.

To give birth to twins that she held no claim to, was impregnated without any warning or given a choice. Admittedly the coven would have no idea where the twins would land just that they would survive.

Caroline wanted to scream as the fear and anxiety rose within her. One more look into Alaric's face and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

And she ran into the familiar woods of Mystic Falls, where she could scream, tear down trees and avoid any of her friends. Even if it was just for a little while. She just couldn't tell them what they wanted to hear that second.

She needed to scream.

_Could tell you what you wanna hear  
'Cause the truth is always in the way  
I never wanna live in fear  
I don't wanna hold back all the things I need to say  
Say yay  
Say yay_

The blonde vampire ran into the woods deep enough that she could not be seen by just any passing hiker. Then she began to punch trees, kick them letting the rage she felt be released. She couldn't turn off her emotions again, but she would be damned if she didn't listen to them. Caroline avoided the calls of her name, as Alaric had summoned the remaining members of their little gang, no doubt to search of her.

She knew what they would expect.

Memories of the last few years flooded her mind from trying to figure out the bogus sun and moon curse to the most recent events with the heretics. How she had mistaken Katherine for Elena right before the brunette suffocated her to death. Tears filled her eyes, as the teenager remembered how scared she had been, how naïve to trust that those she had grown up with would have her back.

Bonnie had been repulsed by her.

Caroline shook her head in an attempt to get her barring's noting with a bit of pride how many trees she had knocked down in her rage. More images began to flood her mind almost overcoming her senses. Like how she had taken one look at the smirking eyes of Damon Salvatore and fucking invited him home. She remembered everything, the way he willingly slept with her even when she could clearly hear another woman's name on his lips.

Elena.

Wiping the last of her tears away, the blonde refused to cry over the memory. Even when his cock was filling the blonde up, he had no care for her. She groaned as more memories floated to the top of her mind. Caroline's eyes hardened with rage at the way Damon took her to bed then fed upon her.

His cruelty was not done yet.

Damon Salvatore had bitten her, used her as a cum bucket then his eyes changed shape as he ordered her to be silent, never to tell anyone what they did. He fed from her multiple times, even acted the part of a loving boyfriend until he needed something. She was ordered to throw a party for him, to gain entry to the Lockwood mansion, even helped him get free from his prison in the Salvatore home.

Then there was the whole fucking situation with the Mikaelson's, then the cure and Silas. The blonde licked her lips as she starred down at the phone that she had pulled from her jacket pocket. She continued to ignore the calls of her name, and the vibrations of her phone which she turned off. There was only one person she could even think of talking to about this right now.

A man so self-destructive, angry, impulsive that Caroline never thought he could become the man she saw deep down. A man that only ever asked one thing of her.

" _Get to know me, love. I dare you."_

_I got you figured out, you need to have control  
You think that I don't know you, I know you, I know  
Trying to tell you now, I've been doing what you want  
But I won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore  
Just let me go, just let me go  
Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore  
Just let me go (just let me go)  
Just let me go (just let me go)  
Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

Caroline felt a genuine smile on her face as her fingers dialed a familiar number. He answered with a low, "Hello, love."

The blonde tried to ignore the way her insecurities shouted in her brain. Things like you'll never be good enough, not like Elena. Or one of her personal favorites they know how desperate you are, they think your pathetic.

"Klaus" Was that her voice, when did it sound so breathy? If Caroline was one thing, it was an impeccable actress. She had acted her way out of many terrible things like how lonely she felt even when surrounded by friends, how afraid she was that her mother would reject what she had become, even managed to make everyone think Klaus didn't affect her at all.

Yet Klaus Mikaelson always seemed to be able to see straight through her façade, "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Her traitor brain flipped to a favored memory of hers. The moment she turned around to see Klaus standing behind her with a smirk on his face as he just executed one of the twelve dead witches she had murdered, her breath caught in her throat. The way his blue eyes sparkled just a bit, as if he knew her mind better than she did.

Perhaps he did.

"It's nothing" She answered quickly, both knowing that she was fooling nobody. "I guess I just wanted to talk."

When she first met him, Klaus was a singular-focused mind, not that it really changed. But Klaus had changed, Caroline knew that others would be unable to see it. The way he would put his own desires aside for her own. Her first boyfriend never did that.

Tyler most definitely did not.

Matt, well Caroline thought he tried but again she wasn't what he really wanted. It was as if he was moving through the motions without really feeling anything for her. Caroline could have wept when she heard his dark chuckle.

"Do I have to murder someone, Caroline? I'm afraid I'm a bit busy at the moment but I'm sure my siblings could handle it until I got back."

This time Caroline actually sobbed. Her friends most certainly never placed her desires above their own. She had to throttle them into doing anything she found valuable. She constantly swayed for them, working twice as hard to ensure she wouldn't attack them during her first year as a vampire. Caroline studied so hard so that when they hit a rough patch, she could easily catch them up.

Elena most definitely had given her a sheepish grin when she admitted to daydreaming more since her parents died. Then more so as her life welcomed the complication that was the Salvatore brothers.

Whatever it was they asked, she said yes.

Distract Klaus? Yes

Spend time with Damon despite what he's done? Yes

Help look through old tombs of magic spells? Yes

_You used to always let me in (you used to always let me in)  
Do you even know you changed? (Do you even know you changed?)  
And now you're my favorite sin, oh  
'Cause I'm either on your side or you're a mile away oh  
Oh_

Caroline knew what she was. She had played the part perfectly all her life. Saying yes to whatever her parents suggested to keep them from looking to deep, in order to please them. Said yes to all her friends' crazy plans, even as she tried to talk them out of it. They knew she would help them anyway. Wasn't that the problem?

"Caroline?" His voice was one full of concern, "tell me what's the matter sweetheart."

She always was saying yes, to people who never said yes to her. That's what the problem was.

"I'm scared Klaus. You've heard of the Gemini coven?"

The sound of scratching or was that wood breaking? "Yes, love. Are they bothering you?"

"It's… Alaric got involved with one of their latest twins, they were having a pair of their own when Jo's brother attacked. The Gemini Coven and we were attacked as well… their last piece of magic was apparently to implant Jo and Alaric's twins inside the nearest safest womb."

Caroline broke into a smile at hearing the whispered swearing, heard him calling for his witchy sister, "They did what?"

_I got you figured out, you need to have control  
You think that I don't know you, I know you, I know  
Trying to tell you now, I've been doing what you want  
But I won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore  
Just let me go, just let me go  
Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore  
Just let me go (just let me go)  
Just let me go (just let me go)  
Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

Much to Caroline's surprise, Klaus stayed on the phone with her for hours. Long after her friends clearly decided that she would come to them, when she was ready. They discussed Hope and how much leaving her with his sister had hurt him and Hayley. Caroline laughed at the little stories of Hope and Rebekah from their year away.

He hesitantly told her about his first reaction to the child and Hayley's. How the wolf girl had almost drunk wolfsbane to be rid of the child. Then Klaus spoke of the way to felt to hold his daughter for the first time. Caroline felt her heart tug, thinking about the two human beings growing inside of her. He vowed that his family would help in searching for a way to give the twins safely to someone else, if that was what she wished.

"I don't know" Caroline whispered honestly. All she really knew was that she was tired, so tired of being the one to always say "yes" but never be said yes to. Tired of all the expectations of who she was supposed to be, what she should be doing. She's lost both her parents, one of her friends to linked to the other forcing them to be separated and here she was supposed to just accept everything that came her way?

"You have a choice Caroline" Klaus vowed to her, "all you have to do is decide. What the Gemini coven did was wrong. I'll stand by your decision."

The line went silent as Caroline thought it over, "thank you, Klaus."

"Anytime, love."

_Woah woah no  
I won't do it anymore  
I won't do it anymore_

She didn't see Alaric until the next day when he called her and asked if they could talk. She arrived at his place at 8AM sharp, much to her former teacher's amusement. The blonde shot him a dirty look that screamed that he better not comment. She knew she was a neurotic control freak on crack, thank you very much.

"How are you?" Alaric asks gently, as the two friends share a soft smile. Caroline felt for the man, with the tragic romances he's had to live. But did that mean Caroline had to carry his children to term? What about after? Caroline knew that they would need a mother, a second pair of eyes for when Alaric, as she knows will eventually be led down the path of the supernatural.

His children will be witches, and the man for the love of god could not leave well enough alone.

"I think I'm still in shock" Caroline admitted.

"Yeah yesterday was" Alaric paused looking down at her with soft concerned eyes. It made her weep, for Caroline had stayed awake all night trying to gain some idea of what she wanted to do. Who she wanted to be, and she could see what her life would be like if she stayed in Mystic Falls choosing to bare Alaric and Jo's twins?

"Alaric-"

"Caroline."

They laughed, Caroline smiling as images of what her life could look like. Truthfully it wasn't a horrible future. True it was absolutely nothing like she imaged for herself years ago, or even in the past couple months. But it was a life that Caroline could get behind.

She'd be a mother; help take care of them but once something supernatural comes along. As it always does in this town, Alaric will become fearful and instead of acknowledging the danger of simply being the last Gemini twins, Alaric will blame her.

"You first" Alaric said being a gentleman as they sat down.

Caroline fidgeted with her fingers, trying to find the words to say what she had to say. She knew that he would be overwhelmed in gratitude even as he yelled at her for putting his children in danger. When she would have done nothing specifically to try and aim hurt in their direction. His gratitude won't change her need to whisper that they would not be hers, or the way Alaric will softly remind her that the twins were his and Jo's. Hell, Caroline might even end up married to the man, for the children and the comfort of coming home to a friend whose been there all these years.

It could be nice for a time. Caroline knew that she would be happy, content even being a mother. Even if Alaric never truly acknowledged what role the blonde would take. Hell, her whatever it was she had with Stefan would be ruined, had been already.

Caroline finally asked herself what she wanted?

"I've come to the decision, that I won't try to find another surrogate for the twins" Caroline raised her hand to stop him from speaking. "That doesn't mean that I am willing to stay here, Mystic Falls is far to dangerous. If this is where you want to live, then fine but I will not carry the twins in this town. We can never know when the next threat will rise, or who" Caroline sighed rubbing her still flat stomach thoughtfully.

"But they are my kids, Caroline. I deserve to see how they develop!"

Caroline shot him a dark look, "Surrogates live away from the expectant parents all the time, Alaric. I'm telling you there is no way for us to know the dangers of a pregnancy when there are heretics running around! Or who knows what villain will pop out of the woodworks."

She could see that her concerns were getting through to him. Alaric sighed running a hand through his hair, "where will you go?"

"New Orleans."

"Your taking my children to Klaus?" Alaric asked his voice raising with every syllable.

"He has a magical child, knows what a magical pregnancy could look like. He can and will protect me and the twins until I give birth. We can work out the logistics, but I am going. If you can't accept it then I will find a replacement, to give birth to the twins that's in town."

"Caroline… your right" Alaric's shoulders slumped. "I guess I just expected…." He trailed off looking at her as if he was just now seeing her.

"That I would agree, argue but eventually cave?"

Alaric winced.

"Alaric, I love you and our friends but I… I can't be the Mystic-Falls-Yes-Girl anymore."

Alaric shook his head, "you're not…" then he trailed off realizing that he really didn't have anything to refute.

"It's okay, Alaric" Caroline patted his hand softly, "in this town it was how it worked. But I'm changing that now."

"By going to New Orleans?"

Caroline shook her head with a soft smile, "I'm actually making a choice that's just for me. I'll call you when I reach my destination then we can work things out in more detail." The blonde paused, "if that's okay?"

Alaric simply shook his head again squeezing her hand, "That's fine. Just be safe okay?"

Caroline's smile was so bright, Alaric had to shoot down the disappointment he felt that she wouldn't stay. The longer he thought about it, the more he knew that as much as he disliked it her plan was solid. She would be safer surrounded by originals and an original witch with experience on magical pregnancies. He only hoped that she found what she was looking for.

Even if it was the hybrid.

_I got you figured out, you need to have control  
You think that I don't know you, I know you, I know  
Trying to tell you now, I've been doing what you want  
But I won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore  
Just let me go (just let me go)  
Just let me go (just let me go)  
Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore  
Just let me go (just let me go)  
Just let me go (just let me go)  
Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: And that is my one-shot! Didn't quite turn out how I thought it would. Yet it still seems wonderful and it would not leave my brain until I wrote it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
